


Маленькие истории

by Mariuelle



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл маленьких историй о неподражаемой Янкуми и её учениках.<br/>Истории не связаны друг с другом временной линией. Вразброс.</p><p>Шин Савада уехал в Африку. Рейта не уедет никуда.<br/>Рюу пытается найти себя. Рен пытается найти Рюу.<br/>Для Хаято настало время вернуться домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Обещание (Рейта/Янкуми)

Когда уставший за долгий рабочий день, пропахший насквозь остывшим солёным раменом Кума выслушивает горячую сбивчивую речь Янкуми в первый раз, он отрицательно качает головой, так яростно, что девушка даже отступает на шаг, смутно опасаясь, что пухлые раскрасневшиеся щёки её бывшего ученика вот-вот захлопают друг о друга, как у пса Фуджи.

\- Нет, нет, Янкуми, - в её имени нет и следа от звука "о", но Кума всё равно умудряется сыто и удивлённо округлять полный рот. - Ты заблуждаешься, - так и сказал, будто она - маленькая девочка, отбившаяся от родителей. - Твой ученик совершенно не похож на Шина.

И она обижается, осознавая горькую правдивость его слов - потому что нет сомнений в том, что Кума знает Шина лучше, чем кто-либо. Обижается и сердито отпихивает робко предложенный расстроившимся товарищем ароматный рамен.

***

 

Рюу бурчит что-то, не поднимая бессильно уроненную на руки лохматую голову. В его ворчании нет ни капли привычного Янкуми раздражения, и она, обескураженная этим фактом, путается в словах и мыслях, как дошкольница, замолкает и растерянно смотрит на макушку бывшего ученика. Золотисто-рыжую, по-воробьиному встрёпанную макушку. Преданная учительница в ней радостно растягивает уголки губ до ушей, гадая, что же такое хорошее произошло в жизни Одагири, что окрасило его умную голову молодого учителя в весёлый цвет бунтарства старшей школы. Рюу сейчас гораздо больше, чем обычно, напоминает того аристократичного сложного подростка из Курогина, который презрительно поджимал губы на каждое её замечание, цедил слова сквозь белые зубы и пытался перестать ненавидеть школу.

\- Я говорю, что Рейта... - оторвавшись от созерцания золотистых бликов на волосах Одагири, нетерпеливо продолжает Янкуми - и тут же алеет, когда её пустой обидевшийся желудок, не получивший прошлым вечером рамен от Кумы, довольно громко даёт о себе знать.

Рюу не даёт им с желудком договорить, поднимается, хлопнув ладонями по столу. Молча роется в своей щегольской сумке и через пару мгновений неловкого молчания, смущённо хмурясь, протягивает наставнице бережно завёрнутую в тряпичную салфетку душистую горячую булочку. Еда призывно испускает аромат мяса и овощей, и живот Янкуми вновь бунтует, вгоняя хозяйку в сочную помидорную краску.

\- Ешь, - сердито говорит Рюу. - Она домашняя...

\- Ты испёк для меня булочку? - задыхается Янкуми. От умиления. И нестерпимо густого запаха пищи. - Мой драгоценный ученик...

\- Конечно же, это было не для тебя, - бурчит Рюу. Вспыхнувшие на его щеках вишнёвые пятна на миг затмевают даже сияние медных волос. - И это не я готовил.

Янкуми недоверчиво взвешивает на руке тёплую нежную булочку. Рюу прав. Богатым детям нет нужды уметь готовить. Богатые дети, отбившиеся от родителей, питаются подножным кормом в захудалых пиццериях и кафешках на углах, не принимая такое изобретение, как духовка, всерьёз.  
Золотистое тесто пахнет слишком ароматно. Со скул Рюу медленно сходит яркая краска предательского смущения. И сопоставив два и два, Янкуми победоносно улыбается, забыв на миг даже про Рейту.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что этот хулиган станет таким талантливым поваром? - довольно мурлычет девушка, отдавая должное великолепной сочной начинке. - В Курогине от него было столько проблем...

\- О нём никто не думал хорошо, - Рюу недовольно пожимает плечами, рассеянно ероша рыжие локоны - и тут же багровеет вновь, поняв, что попался. В глупую детскую ловушку.

\- Ябуки вернулся? - весело спрашивает Янкуми. - Мои любимые ученики не в силах далеко улететь от родимого гнезда!

Рюу со стоном роняет голову на стол, и его ворчание тонет в сполохе рыжих, безумно ярких волос:  
\- Не говори с набитым ртом. Кто тебя только воспитывал?

И когда Янкуми смущённо давится мягкой морковной стружкой, золотистые вихры взлетают вновь:  
\- И кстати. Кто такой этот Шин, на которого по твоим словам так похож Рейта?..

***

 

Кума, наверное, прав.  
Рейта отличается от Шина, как лисица отличается от медведя. У Рейты, юного, светлого и лёгкого, нет того стойкого душевного равновесия, того непоколебимого спокойствия, которое отличало Шина, делало из растрёпанного несуразного на вид мальчишки мужчину.

Шин всегда молча приходил Янкуми на подмогу и благодарным молчанием принимал её помощь сам.  
Рейта не выносит, когда она, растрёпанная и решительная, вклинивается в драки. "Ты не можешь совершать такие опрометчивые поступки! Ты же учительница!"

Шин был серьёзен в тех ситуациях, которые Рейта встречает беспечно. Рейта взрывается в тот момент, когда Шин остался бы спокоен.

Рейта ненавидит учиться, ненавидит просто потому, что учёбу называют важной. Рейта ненавидит всё, что люди считают "необходимым каждому уважающему себя молодому человеку".  
Шин любил математику.  
Шин любил.  
Шин.

Шин уехал в Африку. Шин не знал, вернётся ли.  
Рейта обещает остаться. Обещает, вопреки запретам сидя на краешке учительского стола. Обещает, с отстранённым видом ожидая её возле ворот школы. Обещает, глядя в глаза прямо и почти строго. Даже в бешеном порыве швырнув учебник в доску, после просьбы Янкуми вести себя прилично, пока она сбегает и поможет какому-то хулигану из бывших учеников уладить дела с местной бандой байкеров, он обещает. Обещает, пока учебник летит. И даже когда просьба переходит в приказ, спаянный из ледяного железа, он обещает. Остаться.

Рейта не похож на Шина.   
И Янкуми верит, что однажды ей удастся убедить себя, что это хорошо.


	2. Хороший друг (Хаято/Рюу)

\- Хаято.

Таке часто ведёт себя как девчонка. 

\- Хаято...

Особенно в последнее время. Особенно после предательства Рюу. Вероятно, Таке не может поверить. Он доверял Рюу. Они все доверяли. За доверие приходится платить.

\- Хаято, пожалуйста...

У Таке глаза огромные. Как два колодца. Два мохнатых реснитчатых провала. Кто-то вычерпал из этих глубоких озёр всю воду, оставив лишь капли на пересохшем дне.  
Хаято ненавидит чувство жажды. Жажда ослабляет организм, а больше всего на свете Хаято не терпит чувствовать себя слабым. Быть может, это хорошо, что Рюу сейчас нет рядом. С Рюу, находившимся обычно очень близко, в радиусе дыхания, он слабел, сердцем и телом. И даже не злился на себя. 

Хаято старается не смотреть в глаза Таке, когда поднимает голову. Лицо его друга напоминает белоснежную пустую маску с чёрными провалами под ресницами. Даже губы бледнее снега. Последний раз такое лицо Хаято видел у Такеды сразу после предательства Рюу, когда Одагири, вытирая колючую кровь со злых разбитых губ, не обратил внимания на протянутую робко руку старого друга. Хаято передёргивает плечами, стряхивая непрошенное чувство вины. Может быть, эта неживая маска приклеилась к лицу Таке в тот раз и не сходила, а он лишь сейчас заметил... Хорош друг.

\- Что случилось, Таке? - спросить необходимо. В глаза можно и не смотреть.

Вместо ответа Такеда делает попытку упасть на колени. Он падает, Хаято подскакивает от неожиданности, и оба они как два чёртика из табакерки, покачивающиеся на ножках-пружинках.

\- Какого?.. - бормочет Хаято. Надо повысить голос или поднять Таке, в общем сделать что-нибудь, что входит в прерогативу лидера класса, но пересохшие колодцы в глазах друга всё-таки затягивают в свою чёрную беспросветную глубину.

\- Хаято, - Таке слишком часто произносит его имя в этот день. И слишком потерянно. - Пожалуйста. Это касается Рюу.

\- Надо было догадаться, - Хаято отгораживается от пересохших колодцев стеной ресниц. Стена некрепкая, и ему всё же приходится сесть на стул, потянуть Таке вверх, заставляя подняться. - Я же сказал не говорить мне о нём.

\- Я не могу иначе, - колодцы наполняются влагой, и это сродни издёвке. Солёная вода не утолит мучительную жажду, а только разбередит пересохшее саднящее горло. - Рюу - мой друг.

\- Он тебе не друг, - отрезает Хаято, сжимая челюсти. - Он нам не друг.

Таке сдувается, как воздушный шарик. Он готов упасть на колени снова. Он готов врезать Хаято в челюсть, и Хаято это понимает. Но он понимает также, что Таке не сможет этого сделать. Даже если он сам встанет по стойке "смирно" и подставит лицо для удара.

\- Хорошо, - наконец - глухо, со свистом, - говорит Таке, и Хаято до боли страшно, что он едва не сломал товарища. - Хорошо. Не друг. Но ты всё равно...выслушай меня.

Надо выдохнуть через нос, успокоиться, облокотиться на руки, чтобы голова, распухая от переживаний, не тянула к земле:  
\- Я слушаю, - и добавляет-подслащивает. - Что с ним не так? Что с Рюу?

\- Он устроился на работу, - бросает Таке. И замолкает неуверенно.

Хаято терпеливо ждёт, потом отзывается далёким эхом:  
\- Я очень рад за него.

Таке смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и в глубине их такая тоскливая мольба, что Хаято становится не по себе. Совершенно не по себе.

\- Во Frentzen, Хаято! Во Frentzen!

***

 

Хаято - хороший друг.  
Только так он может объяснить самому себе тот факт, что вечером тащится в пыльном автобусе до кольцевой, а потом нехотя считает шаги до дверей клуба Frentzen. Он всё-таки идёт. В этот чёртов опасный Frentzen. К Рюу.

Репутация у Frentzen отвратительная, чернее, чем осенняя грязь на подошвах старых ботинок Хаято. Frentzen - один из главных поставщиков у местных наркобаронов. Во Frentzen постоянно ошиваются тёмные, довольно страшные личности. И Хаято не может себе представить, что в этом месте забыл Рюу.

\- Богатенькие мальчики не должны работать в таких местах, - шепчет парень себе под нос, когда его небрежно отталкивает плечом медово улыбающийся куда-то вбок охранник. Школьная форма виновата. Придётся идти в обход.

Хаято - хороший друг.  
Только он и сам не может объяснить, для кого. Для Таке или всё же для Рюу?

\- Богатенькие мальчики, - бурчит Хаято, обходя непоколебимые скалы внушительных мусорных контейнеров. - Богатенькие мальчики с непонятными причудами...

Золотистая макушка Рюу, набитая этими самыми причудами, как огородное чучело соломой, обнаруживается за крепостью мусорных ящиков. Хаято вновь ныряет за ящики, успокаивая неожиданно сбившееся дыхание. Он заметил только макушку - и уже растерял всю уверенность. Что же будет, когда он увидит всё остальное, что к этой макушке прилагается?..

Из своего укромного угла Хаято слышит, как Рюу бродит от стены к стене в плохо освещённом переулке, гремит бутылками. И даже не вздыхает. Может, Таке ошибается?  
Осколками разлетается бутылочный звон за ящиками, черепками рассыпается лихорадочный поток мыслей Хаято. Он напрягается недовольно и слышит голос Рюу, чистый и звонкий.

\- Какого чёрта? - резко спрашивает Рюу, невидимый для Хаято, и тот вздрагивает, уверенный, что его укрытие раскусили. Стоит выйти, но ноги совершенно не по-лидерски становятся ватными. А Рюу продолжает. - Тебе сказали здесь не появляться.

"Мне не говорили," - запоздало соображает Хаято.

В короткий монолог Рюу вплетается другой голос, густой и довольно приятный:  
\- Брось, Одагири, никто не узнает, что я здесь был. Ты ведь не скажешь?

Хаято вслушивается в тяжёлое молчание Рюу и выдыхает одновременно с ним.

\- Не скажу, - бросает Рюу. - Мне твоё присутствие безразлично.

И вновь молчание, а Хаято, вжимаясь спиной в ящики, путается в своих мыслях. Какова вероятность, что Рюу скажет ему то же самое?

Невидимый собеседник Рюу коротко смеётся:  
\- Ну же, Одагири, не будь таким холодным! Я ведь пришёл к тебе, а не к этой кирпичной стене. А вы с ней будто родственники.

\- О, - равнодушно отмечает Рюу. - Ты ошибаешься. Я просто пылаю огнём.

Хаято фыркает неслышно и придвигается ближе к освещённому пространству между мусорными ящиками. Из своего укрытия он слышит, как тяжело дышит собеседник Рюу. Как раненый зверь, рвано и низко. Так обычно дышат те, кто собирается врезать Хаято. Почти так, но на градус выше и с пронзительным свистом дышит завуч Обезьяна, когда удирает по коридорам школы от разъярённого Тсуччи с его неизменным угрожающим веером.  
...Так обычно дышал Рюу, когда Хаято губами собирал стоны с его губ. Когда-то.

И это не к добру. Так не дышат люди с чистой совестью. Так не дышат люди, собирающиеся сделать что-то мирное.  
И поэтому на возмущённое шипение Рюу Хаято реагирует мгновенно. По привычке. Просто потому что он - хороший друг. Просто потому, что никто не смеет причинять Рюу боль. Кроме него. Он срывается с места, отталкиваясь для разгона от стенок мусорного бака. Успевает заметить запрокинутую беспомощно голову Рюу, его белую шею с бешено бьющейся жилкой. И чужую волосатую руку в щегольском рукаве, вцепившуюся в рыжие волосы его одноклассника. И бьёт куда-то - неважно куда, отточенный с годами удар сам придётся куда надо.   
...Удар в лицо агрессивному собеседнику Рюу приходится не один. Два. Одновременно. Хаято отмечает, что, кажется, успел забыть, что Рюу не девчонка.

\- Проваливай, - не оборачиваясь, бросает бывший друг, пока его незадачливый противник, кряхтя, собирает со стены остатки собственного достоинства. Хаято не двигается с места, уверенный, что Рюу обращается к пострадавшему, но тут Одагири разворачивает к нему совершенно белое - белее, чем у Таке, ни единой кровинки, - лицо. - Ты слышишь меня, Хаято, проваливай. Тебе опасно здесь быть, чем ты вообще думаешь...

\- Я пришёл, чтобы... - Хаято прислушивается к пустоте в собственной голове и пытается подобрать слова. - Рюу!

Рюу прикрывает глаза, поджимает губы, а рыжие волосы на его затылке беспомощно стоят торчком. И Хаято, терзаемый неожиданной жалостью, делает шаг к бывшему другу:  
\- Рюу. Тебе не стоит работать во Frentzen. Здесь опасно.

\- Я предал вас, Хаято, - чётко и холодно говорит Рюу. - Я трус. Ты и сам это знаешь. Уходи, школьникам нельзя посещать Frentzen. И вырубать посетителей тоже нельзя.

\- Мы можем поговорить, - беспомощно подаёт голос Хаято. Он снова слаб. Он ненавидит чувствовать себя слабым. - Рюу, чёрт возьми!

Рюу поднимает руку к затылку и морщится от боли. И он выглядит настолько равнодушным к Хаято, настолько холодным и безразличным, что тот не успевает остановить свой порыв. И целит Рюу в лицо. Снова.   
Не смог остановиться. Не смог остановиться. 

Они привыкли всё решать кулаками. 

Но сейчас Рюу не хочет ничего решать. Он всё уже продумал для себя. И Хаято ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Он не хочет больше быть хорошим другом.  
Возможно, думает Хаято, глядя, как Рюу уносит в подсобное помещение Frentzen ящик с бутылками - снова, снова развернувшись к нему равнодушной спиной - возможно, он никогда и не был хорошим другом.


	3. Наваждение (Рюу, Рен)

Они ждут Янкуми в пустом тёмном классе уже около четверти часа, а этот несчастный мальчишка, Рен, всё ещё - как напуганный, встрёпанный щенок - шарахается от притаившихся по углам шорохов и то и дело порывается незаметно убежать.

Рюу ощущает, как в груди мохнатым комком ворочается утомление. Он устал. Устал перехватывать предупреждающим взглядом судорожные движения Рена в сторону выхода, устал наблюдать, как потерянно опускаются плечи его молчаливого соседа каждый раз, когда его побег вновь срывается.   
Устал напряжённо думать, как помочь мальчишке выпутаться из этой истории с наркотиками. Давно он не размышлял ни о чём так старательно, до головной боли... Пожалуй, с того момента, когда Хаято, потешно задирая нос, заявил, что стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы самому выпутываться из передряг.

\- Чего ты боишься? - наконец подаёт голос Рюу, и это звучит хрипло и неожиданно даже для него самого. Рен, сжавшийся в углу, поднимает на него взгляд, и Рюу с приглушённым, неуместным удовольствием отмечает, что его Казама не боится точно. - Или кого. Полицию? Янкуми?

Рен хмыкает неуверенно и быстрым, до милого машинальным жестом ерошит тёмную копну волос:  
\- Не полицию, - он тоже охрип. От долгого молчания и сдерживаемой боли. - Меня часто подозревают. Естественным было привыкнуть уже.

\- Я могу тебя понять, - отзывается Рюу. Они похожи, в конце концов. Они почти одинаковые. Потерянные. Озлобленные и вызывающие злость у окружающих. Подобранные слишком мягкосердечной, доверчивой Янкуми.

Рен вскидывает голову, блеснув глазами почти благодарно. И снова молчит. Упрямый.

Рюу делает ещё одну попытку:  
\- Янкуми?..

Ещё мгновение недоверчивой тишины, и Рен кивает, разбрызгивая виноватые капли с уголков потемневших глаз:  
\- Мне так стыдно перед ней... Я не хотел, ни за что не хотел доставлять ей проблемы! Зачем ты ей позвонил?

И он смотрит отчаянно, и в глазах его - чёрные ледяные кубики смёрзшихся слёз. И Рюу неловко придвигается ближе, чувствуя себя почти Янкуми.

\- Не вини себя. Она вляпалась бы в какую-нибудь передрягу и без тебя, - придвигается ещё, касаясь рукавом рубашки опущенного бессильно плеча Рена. - Это же Янкуми, - и добавляет примиряюще, так мягко, как умеет, и всё равно недостаточно. - Так она хотя бы будет у нас на виду.

Рен вздыхает прерывисто, косится по-телячьи испуганно на руку Рена, успокаивающе лежащую на парте совсем рядом с его собственными сжатыми в кулак пальцами - и неожиданно, с горько-насмешливым хмыканьем, утыкается лбом в плечо утешителя, вызывая у того короткий изумлённый вздох.

\- Я бы поверил тебе, - с отрывистым смешком бормочет Рен, и его горячее дыхание обжигает Рюу плечо через хлопчатую ткань рубашки. - Если бы ты сам верил себе. Ты меня тоже винишь, хотя едва знаешь. Мне не привыкать... Меня винят всегда.

Рюу молчит, наблюдая за мрачным вальсом бликов на тёмной глади волос Рена. Холодный, как у щенка, нос утыкается ему в шею, где-то чуть ниже напряжённой нити сонной артерии. Рен сопит недовольно и грустно, как обиженный ребёнок, мохнатая грива его волос щекочет Рюу щёку, и это так знакомо, и Рюу старается дышать медленнее, чтобы не спугнуть внезапно нахлынувшее жгучее воспоминание. О том, кто точно так же, почти неотличимо, тыкался носом в плечо, задевал непослушными волосами скулы, ресницы, и сопел, и дышал горячо. О том, кто сейчас был как-то слишком далеко. О том, о ком периодически с жалеющей улыбкой спрашивал Таке. О Хаято.

И надо бы отстраниться, и не перебирать больше успокаивающе мягкие волосы Рена...или Хаято...кто это сейчас?..

...И дверь распахивается - как во всех дешёвых, типовых мелодрамах, некстати - и влетает Янкуми. Рен испуганно подскакивает, как мячик, и девушка отражается в его глазах вместе со своими нелепыми хвостиками посреди озера нежной горечи. И "Янкуми, не вмешивайся в мои дела!", и "Какая же ты бестолковая...", и "Я не хочу втягивать тебя в это...", и "Янкуми, Янкуми, Янкуми..."

Янкуми смотрит расстроенно и сердито, сжимает растерянно руки:  
\- Казама...

Рен бросает быстрый, потерянный взгляд на Рюу, сдвигает брови:  
\- Я справлюсь со всем сам.

Ещё один человек привычными, отточенными полукружиями огибает неровные ряды парт. Ямато, кажется. Лучший друг Рена. Его Рюу едва запомнил в первую встречу. Приметил только острую рыжину в непослушных кудрях да недоверчивый взгляд. И то, с какой жадной поспешностью Рен ловил каждую эмоцию на его лице. 

\- Какого чёрта? - да, голос Ямато Рюу тоже запомнил, только сейчас едва узнаёт среди рычащих, беспокойных нот. - Почему ты никому не сказал, Рен? Почему ты не сказал мне?

Рен вздыхает прерывисто и горячо - и на выдохе напряжённо-нежно "Ямато..."   
И Рюу чудится, будто его облили ведром ледяной воды. Рядом с Реном место не для него, рядом с Реном место не пустует. Рен - не Хаято. И наваждению поддаваться нельзя.


	4. Совершенно не опасно (Хаято, Янкуми)

Рен сразу решает для себя, что этот парень в поношенном пиджаке, что до нелепости широк ему в плечах - на размер, как минимум, - опасен. Школьная привычка подмечать потенциальных врагов ещё не успела стереться из памяти. 

Незнакомец стоит на углу улицы, то и дело задумчиво-растерянно взъерошивая короткую, неровно обкромсанную, пушистую, как кроличья шерсть, копну тёмных волос. Рен мысленно рассчитывает свой маршрут таким образом, чтобы обойти вероятную угрозу, одновременно надеясь надеясь, что Рюу, с которым они договорились встретиться, не заставит себя ждать. Рюу. Которого Рен, не надеясь на согласие, робко попросил помочь ему освоиться в школьной библиотеке в первый день подработки, ибо Янкуми - вот ведь надоедливая! - серьёзно обеспокоилась судьбой своего "драгоценного ученика" после той отвратительной истории с наркотиками и, включив все свои методы убеждения, подыскала Рену работу в поле её собственного зрения. В школьной. Библиотеке. И как она только смогла убедить директора Саватари, обойдясь при этом без членовредительства и ненужных обмороков? В обморок - довольно глубокий - следовало в этом случае падать директору. Рен слишком хорошо знает Янкуми, чтобы сомневаться в этом...  
И он, узнав о своём новом задании, обратился к Рюу. А Рюу...Рюу согласился помочь ему.

До незнакомца, чья статная, стройная фигура веет незримой опасностью, остаётся совсем немного, и Рен машинально сбавляет шаг. Он не боится - ещё чего! - просто Ямато как-то сказал ему в порыве недовольства, что "его выражение лица так и выражает желание хорошенько подраться".   
Наверное, он думает слишком громко, потому что парень на углу резко оборачивается к нему. Не всем корпусом, а слегка жеманно, только голову поворачивает. Слишком острые скулы, слишком спокойные стрелки бровей. Рен вздёргивает подбородок. Так, наверное, ещё вызывающей, Янкуми пришла бы в ужас...  
Мгновение они с незнакомцем смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом Рен видит, как с мохнатым облаком волос его визуального собеседника, смешиваются чужие рыжие блики.

И Рен узнаёт этот медовый цвет, и машинально делает шаг вперёд:  
\- Эй, Рюу! - слишком громко, но незнакомец выглядит опасным, как...почти как якудза, а Рюу стоит слишком близко к нему.

Предполагаемый "якудза" вздрагивает от звуков его голоса и оборачивается. Даже резче, чем в прошлый раз. Рен слышит его прерывистый вздох - тягучий, как мёд, будто специально составленный из долгих гласных, - а потом видит, как чужая рука ложится Рюу на плечо.

И это опасно.

Рюу бросает на Рена сложно трактуемый взгляд и что-то говорит незнакомцу, очень тихо, быстро шевеля губами. И тот слушается, убирает руку и смущённо, будто не зная, куда деть ставшую неловкой часть тела, суёт в карман, принимая совершенно бандитский, залихватский вид. И Рюу...улыбается. Рен совершенно не представляет, как можно улыбнуться человеку с такими опасно прищуренными глазами. А ещё он понимает, что не представлял до этого момента, как выглядит улыбка Рюу...

\- Кто это? - почти шепчет Рен, когда Рюу приближается к нему, периодически оборачиваясь на спину удаляющегося незнакомца. - Он выглядит...как мафия...

Рюу смотрит пару мгновений непонимающе, потом улыбается снова, коротко и весело:  
\- Ты ошибаешься, заверяю тебя. У этого парня нет ничего общего с мафией.

***

 

Сперва они решают заглянуть к Янкуми, потому что... Просто потому, что это Янкуми. И это так привычно. Ещё со школы.  
Но Рен понимает, что совсем не был готов увидеть у чёрного входа в свой бывший класс уже знакомую спину в чёрном пиджаке.

Школьные годы научили всегда держать себя в руках, поэтому он едва касается пальцами тёплого запястья идущего рядом Рюу:  
\- Что ему нужно?

\- Он пришёл к Янкуми, - просто отвечает Рюу, и Рен отодвигается от него, не понимая. 

\- Что он хочет от неё?

И Рюу фыркает, будто Рен сказал что-то смешное:  
\- А что можно хотеть от Янкуми?

Он прав, он так прав, и от этого Рену ещё тревожнее, и он спешит за удаляющейся спиной и острыми шипами взъерошенных тёмных волос.

Действительно, что можно ещё хотеть от Янкуми? От взбалмошной, безрассудной Янкуми? Поэтому Рен почти не удивлён, когда незнакомец в пиджаке аккуратно открывает дверь в 3D класс и спокойно идёт по проходу между партами под перекрёстным обстрелом трёх десятков глаз учеников.  
Янкуми стоит спиной к классу и увлечённо расписывает на доске решение какой-то математической задачи. Её внимание невозможно привлечь в такие моменты - Рен изучил все её особенности - и она не реагирует даже на приглушённо-возмущённый вопрос из затаившего дыхание класса:  
\- Кто ты, чёрт возьми?

"Кто ты?" - повторяет про себя Рен.   
Рюу рядом с ним абсолютно спокоен. Впрочем, он такой всегда, и Рен даже хочет задохнуться от неожиданного возмущения, но не успевает, потому что незнакомец наконец достигает учительского стола, развязно облокачивается на него локтями и говорит мягким, бархатным голосом:  
\- Миледи?

И класс замолкает, усмиряет своё жужжание. Будто камнем перекрыли журчание ручья.  
Спина Янкуми напрягается, и мел отправляется из её рук на стол. А когда она медленно оборачивается, незнакомец резким, угрожающим движением хватает её за ворот спортивной куртки и тянет к себе. С грохотом падает парта в первом ряду, и Рейта вскакивает - яростное лицо белее снега, на губах дрожат угрозы, готовые сорваться. Янкуми, не отводя напряжённого взгляда от лица своего противника, жестом приказывает Рейте сесть на место. Встревоженный Рен с удивлением обнаруживает, что Рюу крепко держит его за подол футболки, не давая тронуться с места. Рюу не выказывает беспокойства, значит, всё в порядке, так? И Рен остаётся. Он доверяет Рюу.

Янкуми и её противник продолжают молча смотреть друг другу в глаза. А потом губы незнакомца трогает лёгкая улыбка, и пальцы, сжавшие воротник девушки, разжимаются. Одновременно Рюу отпускает футболку Рена.

\- Хей, - говорит незнакомец, улыбаясь. Широко и открыто. И сразу становится настолько неопасным и приветливым, что Рен громко выдыхает от облегчения. - Хей. Я вернулся, Янкуми.

И Янкуми молчит ещё одно мгновение, долгое мгновение. А потом издаёт такой радостный, совсем девичий писк, что у Рена закладывает уши.

\- Ябуки! - выдыхает Янкуми и прямо через стол повисает на плечах недавнего противника. - Ябуки, неужели это ты!..

И снова вскакивает Рейта, снова белый, снова с возмущением в глазах. Ревность - острый недуг.  
Рен кидает быстрый взгляд на Рюу. Рюу улыбается. Снова. Расслабленно и мягко.

\- Это Хаято, - говорит Рюу, не глядя на Рена, но обращаясь к нему. - Мой одноклассник. Такой была их первая встреча с Янкуми.

\- Мой любимый ученик вернулся в своё гнездо! - восклицает Янкуми, отстраняясь от смущённого Хаято. - Ты выглядишь, как мужчина, Ябуки! И что ты сделал с волосами?

\- А ты вот ничего не сделала со своими глупыми хвостиками, - сердито бурчит Хаято, запутывая пальцы в коротких вихрах. - Хотя тебе не помешало бы...

И всё сразу встаёт на свои места. И Рейта успокаивается немного. И Рен вспоминает, что, кажется, опоздал в первый рабочий день, и Саватари теперь будет мстительно бушевать. И Хаято наконец оборачивается к Рюу и улыбается ему, очень нежно:  
\- Да, Янкуми, я вернулся...


End file.
